Was hat dich bloß so ruiniert?
by kleine-wurst
Summary: Vier Momentaufnahmen an Halloween 1981. Von grünem Licht, dicken Büchern, lachenden Müttern und einer Ära, einer Freundschaft, die in einer Muggelkanalisation endet. – Eine Songfic zu Was hat dich bloß so ruiniert?“ von den Sternen.


Eine weitere, kleine Songfic – diesmal zu „Was hat dich bloß so ruiniert?" von den Sternen. Denn für mich ist das genau die Frage, die am Ende dieser wunderbaren Freundschaft steht.  
Leider, leider, leider gehören weder Song noch Charaktere mir.

**Was hat dich bloß so ruiniert?**

_Warst Du nicht fett und rosig?  
__Warst Du nicht glücklich?  
__Bis auf die Beschwerlichkeiten  
__Mit den anderen Kindern streiten  
__Mit Papa und Mama_

Der Moment, in dem Voldemort lacht und den Zauberstab hebt, in dem der schlangengleiche Mund die zwei alles vernichtenden Worte hervor stößt und grünes Licht auf mich zurast, ist nicht nur der letzte, sondern auch der längste meines Lebens. Aber statt das ich mein Leben im Zeitraffer an mir vorbeiziehen sehe, ist da nur Bedauern – Bedauern, dass Du mir diese eine Frage nicht beantworten wirst.

Warum?  
Warum hast Du das getan?

Wir waren deine Freunde, deine zweite Familie. Wenn dich jemand geärgert hat, haben wir dich verteidigt. Wenn deine Eltern sich gestritten haben, waren wir für dich da. Du warst vielleicht keine Kämpfernatur, auch im Orden nicht, aber Du hast immer zu uns gehört, warst ein Teil von uns. Ohne dich hätte es uns gar nicht gegeben. Wir waren doch glücklich zusammen, oder nicht?

Am Ende bleibt nur ein Wort: Warum?  
Das hätte ich wirklich zu gerne gewusst.

_Wo fing das an und wann?  
__Was hat dich irritiert?  
__Was hat dich bloß so ruiniert? _

„Sie sind tot, Remus. Lily und James. Sie sind tot."

Albus Dumbledores Worte sind wie ein glühender Dolch, sein trauriger, mitleidiger Blick wie ein Schlag auf den Kopf. Aber sie sind nichts im Vergleich zu dem Schmerz, den die Erkenntnis bringt.

„Er hat sie verraten."

Ich drehe mich um, sinke zu Boden, zwischen die Bücherstapel. _Arithmantik analysiert_ oder _Adalbert Schwahfel – eine Biographie_. Bücher, die Du nie angerührt hättest. Zu dick, zu schwer, zu langweilig. Natürlich. Für eine Sekunde stiehlt sich ein beinahe zärtliches Lächeln auf meine Lippen, als ich mir dein Gesicht vorstelle.

_Moooony, lass doch die Bücher. Wenn du nicht aufpasst, frisst dich noch ein Bücherwurm._

Ein Bücherwurm hat mich nicht gefressen. Aber diese Nachricht. Sie ist so unfassbar, als hätte man mir mit _Eine Geschichte Hogwarts_ den Schädel eingeschlagen.

_Blut ist dicker als Wasser,_ hast Du immer gesagt. _Aber unsere Freundschaft ist dicker als beides zusammen._ Ha!

Wann war der Moment, in dem Du deine Meinung geändert hast?

Ich weiß es nicht. Da gab es keinen signifikanten Punkt. Da war diese schleichende Veränderung in unserer Freundschaft – ich dachte, das sei Misstrauen mir gegenüber. Ich dachte, dass Du mir misstraust. Wie verquer.

Mein Lachen klingt bitter.  
So ist das also. So kann man sich täuschen.

Oder – täusche ich mich jetzt? Irgendwo bleibt da der Zweifel, der nagt und pocht und die Welt durch eine rosarote Brille sehen will. Aber – warst nicht ausgerechnet Du es, der mir sagte, ich solle aufhören, ständig zu zweifeln? Du, der Du der einzige warst, an dem ich nie gezweifelt habe. Und jetzt werde ich auch nicht an deinem Verrat zweifeln.

Wann ist das nur geschehen? _Wie_ konnte das geschehen?  
Bitteres Lachen mischt sich mit bitteren Tränen zu einer bitteren Erkenntnis.

Am Ende siegt das Blut.

_Dass sie nicht zuhören wollten oder nichts glauben  
Waren sie dumm?  
__Zu dumm um zu verstehen, wovon Du erzählt hast  
__Wollten sie die Wahrheit rauben und dich einsperren, in ihren Kaktusgarten  
__Konnten sie damit nicht warten?  
__Was hat dich bloß, was hat dich bloß, was hat dich bloß so ruiniert?_

Das ungute Gefühl im Bauch, die Fahrt, die Trümmer, der Schock. Begreifen ohne zu Verstehen. Dieses dumpfe, taube Gefühl. _Gib mir Harry, Hagrid, ich bin sein Pate, ich kümmere mich um ihn. _Ist das so? _Nimm das Motorrad. Ich brauche es nicht mehr._ Übelkeit in der Kehle, die unbedingt raus will, raus kommt – aber selbst dann ist es nicht besser. Irgendwann ist da der Punkt, an dem nichts mehr geht.

Der Punkt, an dem ich anfange zu rennen.  
Immer schneller, soweit wie es geht, darüber hinaus und aus unerfindlichen Gründen das Lachen meiner Mutter in den Ohren, das kalte, schadenfrohe Lachen.

Ist das ihre Schuld, dass Du so geworden bist?  
Ist das ihre Schuld, dass Du so etwas getan hast?

Am Ende kehrt alles zu seinem Ursprung zurück. Das ist dein Ursprung. Sie haben dir nicht zugehört, sie haben dir deine Freiheit genommen – aber Du bist ausgebrochen, bist deinen eigenen Weg gegangen, hast zu Leuten gesprochen, die dich gehört haben.

Dennoch. Am Ende bleibt der Anfang, egal wie sehr man kämpft. Umsonst. Es hat alles nichts genutzt. Schau dir an, was Du getan hast, was Du geworden bist. Die Tränen der Reue, der Wut, der Trauer, die so unkontrolliert über deine Wangen rinnen, die nützen auch nichts, die waschen die Schuld nicht weg, waschen den Schmerz nicht weg und bringen den Bruder, den Du verloren hast, nicht zurück.

Wie hatte das soweit kommen können? Dass Du so etwas tust, dass Du dich so irrst. Du bist gerannt, weit gerannt und schnell, doch wie es aussieht, hat es nichts gebracht. Kein Baum kann den eigenen Wurzeln entfliehen.

Dabei war ich mir doch so sicher. Hab das nicht gewollt. Ich wollte sie doch nur beschützen…

Es hilft ja nichts. Weiter kannst Du nicht rennen. Du kannst dich verstecken, mitsamt deiner Schuld und deinen Wurzeln oder Du kannst umdrehen und für das, was Du getan hast büßen.

Ist das ihre Schuld, dass Du so geworden bist?

Ich richte mich auf, blicke mich um. In der Straße um mich herum nur Muggel, niemand, der mir die Frage beantworten kann.

Am Ende bin ich allein mit meiner Schuld.

_Wo fing das an, was ist passiert?  
__Hast Du denn niemals richtig rebelliert?  
__Kannst Du nicht richtig laufen, oder was lief schief?  
__Und sitzt die Wunde tief in deinem Inneren?  
__Kannst Du dich nicht erinnern?  
__Bist Du nicht immer noch Gott weiß wie privilegiert_?

Das Gefühl des Triumphes verschwindet in dem Moment, in dem mir der große Coup gelungen ist. In dem Moment, in dem ich mit den Ratten verschwinde, die sichere Kanalisation erreiche und zum ersten Mal seit Tagen tief durchatmen kann.

Ich sollte mich freuen. Das sollte ich wirklich. Ich bin in Sicherheit, das ist doch mehr, als ich verlangen kann, nachdem mein Plan so gründlich schief gelaufen ist.

Der dunkle Lord _hat_ Lily und James nicht verschont. Den Schmerz in Sirius' Augen zu sehen _hat_ mich berührt. Remus wird mich _nicht_ verstehen können. Der dunkle Lord hat _nicht_ überlebt.

Und ich bin nicht der Held, der seine Freunde gerettet hat, sie auf den richtigen Pfad geführt hat. Meine Rebellion hat mich in eine Muggelkanalisation geführt.

Nur dieses eine, kleine Mal erlaube ich den Stimmen meiner Freunde in meinem Kopf die Stimme der Rechtfertigung, der Überzeugung, zu übertönen. _Sie_ sagen _nicht_, dass meine Gründe gut waren. Dass ich Frieden wollte, dass es wieder so werden sollte wie in Hogwarts, vor dem Krieg, vor dem Orden. Meine Freunde werden nie verstehen, dass es richtig war, nur ihrem Glück dienen sollte.

In meinem Kopf nennen sie mich Verräter. _Verräter_.

Ein einziges Mal wollte ich etwas bewegen, wollte ihnen zeigen, was ich kann. Ich wollte rebellieren gegen die Verbohrtheit der Ordensleute, die nicht begriffen, dass sie auf verlorenem Posten kämpfen, gegen die Rolle, die ich seit der ersten Klasse spiele – Peter, der Kleine, das Pummelchen, der Dumme, der Einfältige, der Nutzlose, der seine Freunde vorschiebt und sich hinter ihnen versteckt.

Nun, rebelliert habe ich, aber das Zeichen, das ich gesetzt habe, wird niemand außer mir je sehen und verstehen.

Es ist sinnlos, darüber nachzudenken. Jetzt ist es zu spät. Und im Endeffekt habe ich doch Glück gehabt. Es gibt schlimmeres, als eine Ratte zu sein. Ich kann versuchen, mich in diesem neuen Leben zurecht zu finden, Leute zu finden, hinter denen ich mich verstecken kann, alles vergessen kann. Ich habe doch Glück gehabt. Ich bin noch am Leben, ich bin ein Held. Nicht so, wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe, aber man wird mich als einen Helden in Erinnerung behalten… Manchmal lässt es sich mit der Lüge ohnehin besser leben, als mit der Wahrheit.

Zufriedenheit macht sich in mir breit und die Ratte übernimmt das Denken, verdrängt _Peter Pettigrew_ in einen entfernten Winkel.

Am Ende habe ich doch gewonnen. Am Ende habe ich es doch – irgendwie – geschafft. Das sind beinahe die letzten menschlichen Gedanken.

_Ganz_ am Ende jedoch steht ein anderer.

Wie hatte es nur soweit kommen können?

_Was hat dich bloß so ruiniert?  
Was hat dich bloß so ruiniert?_


End file.
